


Deja Vu

by fondly_fearful



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;)), One Shot, Other, Very slight cursing, also, also slight gore, frisk is trapped, gaster? - Freeform, i still can’t tag, kris greets an old pal, please help red SOUL, sort of a ‘what if’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondly_fearful/pseuds/fondly_fearful
Summary: Kris unexpectedly comes face to face with an old friend they thought they’d never see again.DARKDARKERYET DARKER





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone! fondly fearful here, and with a deltarune short fic, as well :) 
> 
> so, i love deltarune. and may or may not be writing a much longer fic for it as i upload this. anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> (i love writing sans so much hhh)

Crisp Autumn leaves crunched under Kris’ feet as they walked through Hometown. Fall was fast approaching, and the sleepy town’s trees were already decorated with red and yellow. A light breeze lightly tousled their hair, but Kris felt no chill- their mind was much too preoccupied with other matters.

It was so amazing, Kris remarked to themselves, that your entire life can change in one day, and yet the world around you is oblivious, unaffected. You could be waging a war within your own body your entire life, and just get cast aside as the creepy kid in the neighborhood. 

A string of commands moved Kris forward, one step, two steps, ten steps down the road. Each step was a battle, every word Kris uttered took physical effort, and much internal debate. It was so much easier not to speak, when a topic of discussion could never be firmly agreed on. 

Another step, another pang of indignation from a brilliant, bloody red SOUL. 

Kris stopped suddenly, softly panting and wiping their brow on the sidewalk. White hot pain rippled through the vessel’s body, and it took much effort to not keel over then and there. Only with much practice and experience had they managed for that to not always be the first reaction, and Kris had quite completely collected themselves within fifteen seconds.

Brushing their hair out of their eyes, Kris’ SOUL stopped when they looked across the street.

They thought they would never see him again, certainly not… here, in this universe. That had turned out to be a naïve thought, and Kris internally cursed, knowing they had to talk to him.

Walking resolutely forward, Kris glanced at the building he was standing in front of. ‘Sans’ appeared to be written across the top, in… was that marker? Somehow, this didn’t surprise Kris at all.

They felt his eyes on them before they saw it. A shudder passed through Kris as they gazed into those endlessly dark sockets; even with the current eyelights and his default cheery expression on, Kris couldn’t help but remember the true face under the mask. The version of him that had shattered the very SOUL Kris carried a million times over. Sweat began to form on their forehead.

“you okay there, pal?” There it was. That deep baritone that seemed to resonate with their very SOUL. “you’ve been awfully quiet. not that i mind not having to say anything.”

Kris, caught so off guard, could barely hold up their defenses to the red SOUL’s desire for control. 

“It’s great to see you again, Sans.”

Kris felt, with a pang of satisfaction, the pain that immediately shot through the red SOUL for their defiance. 

The skeleton, meanwhile, had his hands in his pockets. His grin had tensed, slightly. He was wary. It wouldn’t have been noticeable to most people, but Kris had seen that exact face countless times before, even if he couldn’t remember it. 

Oh, I hope he does. That would be so marvelously interesting.

[Shut up.]

“yeah, ‘s nice to see you again, person i’ve never met before.” One of his faux eyelids lowered in a lackadaisical wink. “forgot i was friends with a human.”

So, both his disdain for the human race and aggravating sense of humor carried over to this world? A shame. 

“i’m sans. sans the skeleton. based on your greeting, you already knew that though, huh?” 

“What are you doing in Hometown?” Kris glanced up at the sign. “... What did you to Grillby’s?”

“saw an empty store, took it. pretty ‘business tycoon’ of me, huh?” He had ignored their first question.

Kris could feel the hostility behind his words, despite the easygoing tone. “I take it you’re new. Got any friends around here yet?”

“bud, i just got here. you expect me to have a million friends already? i’m a popular skeleton, but that’d be some kind of magic.” Another. Goddamn. Wink. “why do you ask? got someone i should know a bit better?”

“Me.” There went the SOUL again, through the pain. Kris had never felt it react like this before.

Sans’ sockets narrowed, just the slightest bit. “bucko, i’m flattered, but that’s not how friendship works. a long lasting friendship takes time.” A pause. “alright, that’s been long enough.” He rustled his hands through his pockets, before pulling out a crumpled receipt from a fast food place Kris knew well. From his other pocket, he pulled out a crayon, and scribbled something down. “call this number anytime.”

Automatically, Kris’ hand reached out, and touched the receipt. For a brief instant, flesh met bone, and Kris felt nausea well up in their mouth as they remembered, in their mind’s eye, bone piercing through skin, and the color blue. The blue of that ratty jacket he always wore. 

They found their voice. “Thanks, pal.” 

“don’t mention it. since we’re best buds now, mind doing me a favor? i live right next door, and it’d be great if you could come over tomorrow.”

Panic, all over again. Did he… did he know, somehow? Did their touch help him remember everything this SOUL had done-?

“since you’re spending so much deliberating, i’ll add that i won’t be there. it’d just be you and my little bro. sounds like you both need friends.” That made three winks. “thanks a million. see you around.” 

Kris looked back down at the number Sans gave them, knowing there was no backing out of this. “Should I call this number before I come over, or-?” Looking back up, Sans was gone. Of course. 

They sighed, and dialed the number into their cell phone. It rang three times, before the other line picked up.

“Hello, you’ve reached the Idiot Baby Hotline. Press 1 for idiots, 2 for babies-“

Kris angrily hung up, before turning and looking at the house next door. Sans’ store was the first on the block, so there was only one house it could be. It looked so eerily familiar to the one he had lived in back in S-

They stood at the front door, and shakily knocked three times. Kris waited. There was no response… but if they craned their ears, the faint trousle of bones could be heard. So, Papyrus was here, too. That would be a whole different headache.

Kris turned and, with mechanical precision, began the trek back home. This troublesome red SOUL had caused enough trouble for one day. It was about time it be taught another lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know your thought/opinions in the comments below! see you guys for my next fic ^^


End file.
